The Road Goes Two Ways
by RavenLaverne
Summary: You may be surprised as to what may come knocking at your front door.


Author's Notes:

Hello. I've been out for a while and I haven't updated my series because of how hectic college has been so here is a very short one-shot Jelsa fic. This story spawned from my undying love for Kyle and Zoe from AHS Coven. Some find it weird that I write both HiJack fics and Jelsa fics but that's just me or maybe Jack is just hot like that.

Please do check out my series :) Enjoy!

* * *

I don't know whether it was I who found him or it was the other way around. Maybe it was some stroke of faith that brought us together and now we can't live without the other. This story is not your typical boy-meets-girl in a park or club or whatever because you see, I am human and he is somewhat like a zombie. Not the rotting, brain eating, mindless zombies that you see in a movie, he is just a resurrected corpse with little to no knowledge whatsoever about his life before nor of anything just like a child in teenage form. I didn't even know what he was until I saw the Frankenstein scars on his body a few months ago.

We met one day when I heard constant banging on the door. It was 9 am and I was doing my usual morning cleaning, sweeping the floor, wiping the tables, dusting the cabinets and polishing anything that might catch my eye, thinking that it was going to be another typical day in the life of an independently living 18-year old. I yelled out "Who's there?" once I heard the noise but no one answered so I yelled once more. The banging continued and it was getting on my nerves so I got to the front door in order to check out who needed me. To my surprise, it was a boy that looked around the same age as me. He was using his head to knock on my door which weirded me out. After a few seconds of staring at him, I asked him for his name and he only responded with a grunt as he looked at me in the eye.

I know that it was dangerous for me to allow him to go inside my house since he might end up being a serial killer that was pretending to be homeless and mentally ill but nevertheless, I still did. Something came over me at the time and it felt like a divine intervention wherein God pushed me into showing him kindness. I am not the most caring nor the most sincere person in the world but I am when it comes to those who matter to me and those who really need my help.

So there goes how I met "Jack." Well, that's what he calls himself after reading a book on the Spirit of Winter. The name suits him though since he has disheveled white hair and crystal blue eyes, much like Jack Frost. Having him around was a blessing even though I wouldn't ever admit it out loud. Jack was troublesome at first since I didn't know what to do with him, I didn't know how to handle him. It was like having a baby except he was a fully grown man. I gave him baths and dressed him until he was able to do it on his own. I fed him until he learned to hold a fork on his own. I read to him every night and explained every word and sentence to him until he understood them. He was everything to me after all of those.

Having Jack around made me look forward to coming home because whenever he hears the sound of my keys picking at the lock, I'd see him run all the way to the front door with a smile on his face. He would take my bag from me even if he was still in his wobbly state and he would place them wherever in the house, sometimes he'd leave it on the floor or in the kitchen. He'd then pull me into the living room and he would cuddle me on the sofa. Jack loves hugs ever since the day I cried in front of him because I was so tired. He didn't know what to do so I told him to stay still as I hugged him surprisingly he wrapped his arms around me and stayed there until the tears stopped.

We'd stay there until 7 because that's the time where I would cook our dinner. Jack is afraid of fire so he would sit at the dining area while he watched me cook. Sometimes he would try to see what I was making but would immediately back away when he sees the flames. We'd eat together while I talk about my day at work and he would try and tell me what he was up to even though most of the time, I couldn't understand him.

There are moments, especially during the first few days that Jack was there, that I wanted to call his family members but I always remind myself that he was dead. How do you think they would react? It isn't a "Hello, your son is alive!" It's more of a "Your son's back from the dead!" They would freak out if they saw him. I did found some information on who Jack was after some weeks although it wasn't as detailed as I hoped it would be.

Turns out, his name was actually Jack. Jackson Overland Frost, born on December 21, 1992 at Moscow, Russia. He is the eldest of two. His family moved from Russia all the way to San Francisco with the hope of having a better life. He studied at UCLA and graduated with a degree on Animation. He is a member of the GRDN fraternity. Jack died at the age of 22 due to drowning in icy water because he saved his sister from the cracking ice.

There are days were I would drive by the neighborhood where his family resided just to see how they were all doing. There was a couple in their late forties who would often sit on their patio looking at their garden. The woman had crystal blue eyes just like Jack and the man had his smile. A girl that around 18 with brown hair and the same crystal blue eyes would come out of the house and would bring them some tea and biscuits. I guessed that that was Jack's sister, the one he spared his life for. I often imagine him sitting next to them, cracking jokes and making fun of his sibling. Would he be working by now? If so, where? Would he have a fiancé by now? Or a family? So many thoughts would run through me that I would drive off before I start crying because I could never imagine how painful it must be for his family.

It has been 8 months since he first stumbled upon my doorway and I wouldn't trade him for anything in the world. He kept me company after being alone for so long. After my long day at work, I immediately went home and did the usual routine. I knocked on the door and as always, he ran all the way just to greet me a welcome home. I was startled when he pulled me almost forcefully into the living room and to my surprise, I saw two plates full of food. It was sloppy and messy but it was a huge leap for him. After noticing the food, I scanned the room for any more anomalies. Except for the candle lit table and dinner there was nothing much to be surprised about.

"El…El.s..Elsa…"

I heard him say from behind me. I turn around almost immediately and was shocked to see him. Jack was dressed in a navy blue suit that I'm guessing was from the basement, he had flowers in his hand and a crooked smile on his beautiful face. "Oh Jack" I whisper as I stood and walked towards that man that has kept me company, the man who was there when no one was. I found myself wrapping my arms around him, Jack has come such a long way and is starting to become independent.

"What's all this for Jack?"

He sat me down and looked straight into my eyes. Jack took my hands, with a deep breath he started "The road goes two ways.." The apparent confusion was shown across my face so before I could even ask what he meant, he said the words that I never thought would hear from. The words that I will never ever forget.

"I love you Elsa."


End file.
